


Pre-Game Killing Game

by Glitchy_shadow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Characters will die, My First Fanfic, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Gonta Gokuhara, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Miu Iruma, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Pre-game Ryoma Hoshi, pregames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_shadow/pseuds/Glitchy_shadow
Summary: It's your favorite V3 Killing Game contestants, in a whole new Killing Game! But this time they didn't got their memories erased. Join Miu Iruma and her childhood friend Keebo as they try to survive.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	Pre-Game Killing Game

**It** all started on that day. Of course we didn’t know it yet, but it did. 

“Hey. Earth to Miu. We are going to be late if you keep sitting there.”

That was Keebo, he was my best friend, who joined me in this entire mess.

“We are 20 minutes earily!” I say, pointing at the clock. Keebo just sighs. “Oh.” I say at the sudden realization. “It broke again? I was sure I fixed it right this time! We have enough time before school. My room, come on.” I stood, and Keebo followed me to my “lab”.

It was pretty much where I kept spare pieces and scrap metal I took from the robotics club. I search around for certain tools while Keebo sits on my bed. “Okay, I got my stuff, now show me where it’s messed up.”

Keebo hestantily lifted up his loose pants showing me his leg. “I’m still not used to it, and I took a hard fall yesterday…” He mutters softly, trying not to break my focus. I looked at the scraped metal, but I couldn’t find an issue. “Is it when you bend your knee?” I ask looking up at him, from my place on the floor. He nods, and I focus on the rotator. There I finally see the problem.

Using my various tools in which I either found, or spent my small amount of cash I get from my part-time job, I fix the prosthetic leg. Once I’m finished Keebo stands up, and takes a few steps.

“Thanks Miu. I don’t know what I would do without you. Especially with the stuff going on at home… Thank you.” Keebo smiles, though the mention of his home life causes it to falter slightly. 

Instead of acknowledging it I decided to let it pass, with a smile, and a hard wack to his shoulder. “Come on loser. We got to hurry or we will be late.” Grabbing my lunch, and a spare for Keebo we start our walk to school.”

It starts out silent, until Keebo speaks up. “We should figure out today or tomorrow shouldn’t we?” His eyes are on the ground. We weren’t supposed to talk about it outloud, but I think he knows that everyone on this street is either too drunk or doesn’t care.

“Yeah we should.... Hey Keebs…. Do you really want to do this?” I noticed the way his hands slightly shake when he brings it up. The way he used to make excuses on why we shouldn’t. Of course that was before the accident.

“I…I don’t feel like I have a choice anymore. Not with the bills and my mom’s d-despair. You know how bad I need this.” He trails off staring into the road. He walks in thought for a moment before speaking again. “I am mostly worried about you. I don’t want you to be hurt. You’re my best friend.” He stopped after that. Even though it seemed like there was more that he wanted to say.

“Keebo…” I started to say, but got cut off suddenly.

“RUN!” Keebo shouted, pushing me forward. At the same time a sleek black car stopped, and some people came dashing towards us. We both ran, but I was slowly getting farther ahead of Keebo. His leg has been so unreliable recently. It has been getting harder for him to run, and suddenly… He falls. I look back the same time the strange people reach him. He was fighting back hard, but there were too many of them. I decided to make the worst decision possible, and run back to him. It seemed like they were ready for me, because I was stopped in an instant. I then noticed that even as they restrained me, they didn’t make any move to hurt me at all. I also didn’t notice any marks on Keebo. He was the last thing I looked at before they put a sweet-smelling cloth over my nose and mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! I would love to hear your HCs, predictions, and opinions.


End file.
